Hunters Spite
by PunkHunter
Summary: A Story about An Awoken Hunter, Fresh From Slaying Oryx, who is Thrown into a mission with her long time Crucible Rival. But has her time with the Taken changed her? M Rating for language and yet to be written smut Awoken X Awoken.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

"Dialogue"

 _Krim's Thoughts_

 _"Ghost's speech in her head"_

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this game, I just write about it

Comment your thoughts below, if you want to

* * *

Ch.1 The Mission

Boom, dead, again in a wave of lighting. Less than a second later I rezz at point c, the only one we held.

 _I hate titans._

 _"_ _Well I'm sure they hate you too, Guardian."_ my ghost chimed in. I reloaded The Last Word, my trusty hand cannon and charged back into the fray.

 _"_ _Fuckin' iron banner, stupid lord Saladin can shove his iron banner right up his-."_ Just then a shot glances my helmet "Fuck!" I blink jump behind cover and fire on my attacker, three rounds and he drops dead.

 _"_ _You know Guardian I preferred you when you didn't know any curse words."_ My ghost adds.

 _Well, that was a long time ago, and a very different time._

 _"_ _That we can agree on, Guardian."_

I sprint in a mad dash for zone b, then over the broadcast I hear shaxx in his condescending voice. "Stand tall Guardian, this battle was lost, but there will be others." I growl as ghost transmats me to the rewards room, where my 'random' reward is a mote of light and an iron medallion.

I transmat myself back to my ship and groan. "Um, Guardian, you have a message from the speaker." My ghost says, appearing in thin air.

"Play it." I reply. Suddenly the voice of the traveler plays over my helmet speakers.

"Guardian, I need you to see me in the tower, I have a mission of upmost importance for you."

I smirk. "You heard the man, start making way to the tower, I'm gonna check on something." I remove my helmet and clip it to my belt, put my hood down and go to the computer. I pull up the file containing everything I had found out about myself, before I was resurrected by ghost.

 _All I have is a document containing all the memories that I've seen in dreams or nightmares_. "Damnit, why can't I find anything?" Ghost floats over. "It's okay Guardian, everyone who gets resurrected does this, they either find out, or stop caring." I groan. "How far out are we?" Ghost floats over to the window. "4 minutes, tops." I sit up and check my gear.

 _Okay, all three knives? Check. Hand cannon? Check._ "I'm ready" I turn and face my ghost whilst saying. "Okay, let's see what the speaker wants." Ghost replies, before returning to my head. I feel myself transmatted to the tower. _Home sweet home._ I made my way toward the speaker. "Guardian, good to see you." The speaker says as I approach.

"You requested me sir?"

The speaker nods. "Yes, yes I did, we have an important mission for you, but before we go meet with the vanguards I wanted to speak with you in person."

I nod. "What is it?"

"Well Guardian, I looked into that request you asked of me after you slayed Oryx." I nod, listening closely "The Cyrptarchs uncovered some information, I've had it sent to your ghost, look at it when you can." I nod. "Now, let's head to the vanguards, I'm sure they have been waiting long enough." The speaker starts walking, me close behind. As we reach the hall of Guardians, I look the vanguards over, Cayde-6 the exo vanguard for hunters. Ikora Rey the human vanguard for warlocks. Commander Zavala, the awoken titan vanguard, and the oddly familiar human female titan standing next to him, I can't quite place her though.

 _Wait, that helmet, that shader, and that mark._

 _"_ _Guardian, it is ill advised to do what you are thinking of doing."_

 _Too late._

"You!" I growl and pull my first knife from my hip and toss it at the Titan, she raises her gauntlet and blocks it. I throw another knife from my thigh, blocked. I blink jump and draw my last knife from my wrist just in time, to be blocked by the titans arm, I swing a punch at her, which she caught. I remained in a lock with her as Zavala and Cayde shouted to get us back to normal.

"Tankmaiden! That is not how I taught you."

"Guardian, stand down, now!" Cayde chimes in after Zavala. We kept locked, in spite of our mentors, we both knew that we couldn't let the other slip. I growl at the Titan. She snarls back.

"You thick-headed, skull-smashing brute!" I growl at her.

She replies. "Darkness wielding lawless beast!" I smirk in response.

As suddenly a shout from Ikora draws our attention. "Hold your rivalry for the Crucible Guardians!" with that shout from and otherwise even-toned warlock, we stepped back from eachother, and toward our vanguards.

"What is she doing here?" I ask Cayde as I turn to him.

"Guardian I know you aren't going to like this, but, you need to work with her for this mission."

"What!?" I reply angrily, gripping my knife in my hand tighter, void energy arching off of it as he grabs my arm.

"You two are the best Hunter and Titan we have in the field, you two are the only two that can do this whether you like it or not."

I growl. "So what is our mission anyway?" Cayde opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the speaker

"I'm glad you asked, your mission is to infiltrate a fallen skiff nearby earth, believed to be housing information about fallen movements, and one of the most infamous fallen leaders, Skraklis, the Unbloodied."

"Skraklis, is a very high priority target, and stronger than anyone either of you has faced, also getting into the ship isn't even remotely easy." Zavala added.

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Tank-Maiden asks.

"Glad you asked, Titan." Cayde chimed in. "You'll need to enter the Skiff while its lower hatch is open and on the ground, unless you're willing to risk a mid-air transmat into the ship, last guy who tried that, he… let's just say it didn't end well." I nod, cringing at the thought of being transmatted in the wrong place. "So, Guardians, the closest we are willing to bring you is the edge of the Cosmodrome, but, you'll need to do this at night, do not been seen, that means you Tank-Maiden." Cayde smirks at the titan, or at least the Exo equivalent.

Zavala turned to Tank-maiden. "So you'll need to follow her instructions to the letter, do I make myself clear?"

Tank-maiden nods and growls in a low voice.

"Yes sir." I smirk. "I might enjoy this."

The speaker says. "You will leave tonight Guardians, until then, do as you will." With that the speaker leaves the room and returns to the traveler, I confront my new partner.

"See you tonight." I say smirking widely. "Good luck keeping up with me." I finish as I walk away and transmat to my ship. "Ghost, open the file sent by the speaker." I say as ghost appears in front of me.

"Right away guardian." I look to one of the screens in my ship and examine this file, it was about an awoken woman named Krim 'Shill, it was a golden age police record from a place called, New York.

 _Golden age Cities had such odd names._

"Apparently I was a thief in my old life."

Ghost looks this file over. "Indeed you where, Miss 'Shill." Ghost pauses. "This was only a few years before the collapse, before you died, the first time, I wonder how you wound up in Russia."

Krim laughs. "It doesn't even seem real, it doesn't even feel like my name. I mean the woman in this… this."

"Mugshot."

"This, mugshot, looks like me, but she doesn't feel like me." Krim narrows her eyes, reading in more detail. "It says here I was Reefborn… I wonder why I left."

Ghost floated over Krim's shoulder. "I guess we'll never know, there probably isn't anyone alive from then."

Krim looks the file over. _Nothing too interesting, nothing about how I died, or who I was, other than a thief, ah well._

Ghost turns to Krim. "You should rest a bit Guardian, its better than toiling away in the crucible."

"Agreed." I add and head to the cot toward the back of my ship, lay down and dose off quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Dreams are Made Of Death

Ch. 2 Bad dreams are made of death

I'm running, my hearts pounding, I look down as myself, I'm not in armor, I'm in clothes. There are people everywhere, running around me, getting out of their cars and running for the freeway, ravenous creatures are chasing us, killing people all around me, then suddenly a single searing pain hits my back.

 _"_ _Guardian! Wake up!"_ Krim shot up from the bed and drew her hand cannon, looking around for a non-existent threat. " _Are you okay Guardian?"_ Ghost adds, bringing her back to reality.

 _Yeah, just had a bad dream._

 _"_ _I could tell."_

"What time is it?" Ghost appears as Krim asks.

"On earth? 16:00, our Titan friend is on patrol and awaiting us."

I nod. "Well, let's not keep her waiting." I insert the coordinates the speaker gave us and wait for the ship to reach them.

"Okay, here we are, the Cosmodrome." Krim felt herself transmatted to the surface.

 _Where is our Titan Friend camped out?_

 _"_ _Just north of here."_

 _Probably cleaning the bits of skull out of her gauntlets._ Krim approaches the nearest building to the north and examines the door way for traps, seeing a weak string with dreg bones strung along it.

"A dreg bone chime?" Krim giggled and cut the rope, setting the bones down softly, to prevent making any noise. One of the gifts hunters get, we are as quiet as a leaf in the wind. Krim nimbly sprint across the ground, dodging trip-mines and avoiding noise making traps.

 _I wonder what she's up to._

 _"_ _Hopefully she's at least clothed."_

 _I don't even think she has anything under her armor, just muscle._

 _"_ _You have all the comedic genius of a corpse."_

 _Well I was dead a year ago._ Krim reached the end of the Titans series of traps, culminating in her camp.

 _Pretty barren, she could at least put a welcome mat down._

"Don't move." Krim heard the click of a sidearm behind her head.

"Easy there tanky, it's me." Krim removed her hood and helmet, then turned around to face Tank-maiden, in her full armor with a sidearm pointed at Krim's face.

"Oh, it's you." She sneered.

"Good to see you too, my name's Krim by the way." Krim replied.

Tank-maiden removed her helmet and let her red hair flow from her head. "I hope you understand that this doesn't mean we're friends or anything, I'm only doing this because I trust the speaker's judgement."

Krim smirks. "Good to know we are on the same page, Tanky."

She turns to Krim. "Don't call me that."

Krim stares her down. "I do what I want, or do you want to try and infiltrate a fallen skiff without getting killed?"

She growls. "Let's get moving." She snaps and heads out, followed by Krim.

"Okay, the fallen skiff is on the far side of the Cosmodrome, we got a long walk ahead of us, let's get walking." I say as we exit the building.

And with that we set off. After a lot of walking, arguing and sneaking, we reached the fallen skiff, spotlights light up the ramp leading to the ship, and the fallen patrolling, loading ether, among them, our high priority target, Skraklis was directing everyone. He was taller than everyone by at least a factor of two, he wore White fallen armor, and a blood red cloak.

"There's our target." I pointed him out to Tank-Maiden.

"Let's get him then." She gripped her fist, causing lighting to arc off it.

"Easy there Punchy, we can't fight our way in, he'll run and we'll lose the ship, we need to be stealthy. Besides, based off of the amount of stuff they are loading, they are nearly done and going to head off soon."

"So, what is the plan?" Tank-Maiden asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Krim replied.

"I'm thinking we need to get into one of those ether crates, since you don't have any cloaking abilities, I'll be honest this is new to me, but I've always insisted on working with hunters before."

"Are you serious? Hiding in an Ether crate? That's the best the famous Oryx slayer has!"

"Well, I've never had to work with a thick headed brute before!" Unbeknownst to the two, some dregs picked up their conversation and started moving in.

"Listen here, hunter, you're the infiltrations specialist here, so make a better plan than hiding in an ether crate!" As Tank-Maiden talked a dreg snuck up behind her and into Krim's sightline.

"Duck!" The Titan impulsively followed orders as Krim fired off a shot directly into the Dreg's head, popping it off. "Shit, they found us." The duo ducks behind a rock as the fallen fire upon them. "Fine, we do it your way, stay near me." Krim says loading Hawkmoon. Krim extends her hand with three fingers up, then counts down, two, and one. With that the two jump over the rock and slide down the hill they hid on. Firing at their foes, Krim throwing knives and shooting with perfect precision, blocking a dregs knife and stabbing him. Tank-Maiden living up to her name as a woman tank, plows past her enemies with her auto-rifle. Punching some as she goes. They advance with a fury like a wave of fire toward the fallen skiff, their target running inside as he commands his troops on the guardians. Krim saw the fallen close in.

 _"_ _Well this looks like quite the party"_

"Then let's crash it!" with that the hunter drew her bow, jumped and shot a bolt of Void at the vandal grouped in the center of the enemies, entangling them in a void trap. Time slows down, the hunter dashes and shoots at the nearest foe. The damage chains along to another and another, clearing the whole field as they die and explode. But not before the fallen skiff begins taking off.

"Shit! Ghost, warm up the engines, and start tracking that skiff. Now!"

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am, your ship should be within transmat range in 10 seconds."_

Krim started running toward the edge of the cliff where her jumpship appeared, she leaped into the air and jumped twice more, transmatting into her ship a moment later.

"Follow that goddamn skiff."

 _"_ _Krim, I can't-"_

"Follow that ship, now."

 _"_ _Yes ma'am."_ Ghost chimes just as we jump after the Skiff. We pursue the skiff to Pluto.

"What are they doing here?" Krim asked looking at the curious site as she followed the skiff to the surface.

 _"_ _Based off of the amount of activity, harvesting something off of the planet."_

"Fascinating." A red blaring light caught Krim's attention. "Uhh ghost?!"

 _"_ _Krim they locked onto our ship, you need to get out of here before the Anti-."_ Before Ghost could finish, the whole ship was consumed with a fiery, bright light.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead, Twice over

Ch.3 Dead, Twice over.

Suddenly, blood rushes from Krim's heart through every inch of her body. All at once. Her lungs gasped for air and her eyes shoot open, her vison blurs and focuses in. Krim is in the med bay, a section of the tower rarely graced by a guardian. She looks around, her armor is folded up and on the bedside table, her helmet, Gravition Forfeit placed atop it, her knives and The Last Word placed next to it. Sitting at the foot of her bed is Tank-maiden her arms crossed and waiting for Krim to rise. "Good to see you're awake."

"What happened?" Krim asked.

"You died, clinically speaking, beyond what most guardians call death, I found you soon after your ship blew up and flew you back here, you're lucky to be alive. Any longer and the darkness would have ripped your light right out of you."

Krim looked the Titan over. "Thank you." Just then she felt a slight chill and looked down to see she was in only some very basic undergarments, luckily there were only two people in the room. She examined her very alien form, since she'd spent all her time after being resurrected wearing armor, her own body was strange to her, she examined her blue-green skin with light running under it, she noticed three black lines traveling up her arms and legs, one was fluid and smooth, like flame, while the other was jagged and sharp-edged, like lighting, The third was straight, and fluid, with a slight purple sheen to it. The jagged and flame-like one crossed occasionally. She had no idea where she got these tattoos. She examined them along with her slight scarring, for a moment more before her focus was broken by the female titan speaking. "The Vanguards wanted to see you, well us, I don't think they were happy about the results of our mission."

"Well, let me gear up and we will go looking for them." Krim replied. After gearing up Krim exited the med bay and followed the titan to the Hall of Guardians. Where the three vanguards were bickering over who was at fault.

"Well if it wasn't for your hunter's antics we wouldn't be in this position." Growled Zavala.

"Well if your titan would have just followed orders and done as she was told, maybe my hunter wouldn't have had to pursue the ship, and nearly die!" Cayde-6 barked back.

"Listen you rust bucket, my titans follow orders, so long as the orders make sense!"

"Well if that was true, I wouldn't have a hunter in the med bay right now would I!"

"You gambling scum! You're just lucky my titan was there to save her!"

"For travelers sake, I think I'm gonna blow a fuse." Cayde replied, holding his head in his hands.

"Good, maybe it'll knock some sense into you." Zavala scoffed.

"It's a figure of speech, asshole." We walk in as the Vanguards take a rest from their fighting.

"Good, perhaps the cause of all this can set the record straight." Ikora adds as the guardians enter.

"Ha! I told you she'd pull through!" Cayde-6 added. "You owe me 20,000 glimmer Shaxx!"

"This isn't a time for you to collect your bets Cayde." Ikora snapped.

"Explain to us what happened out there Guardians." Zavala adds, turning to face us.

"Well, the Fallen discovered us and the target started escaping, so I went to pursue the target to Pluto, I guess they had better defenses than I thought." Krim said, keeping her temper under control.

"Well then." Zavala adds, glaring at Cayde.

"It's not her fault, I refused to follow orders, so we argued and they discovered us." Tank-maiden added. "Krim was just doing as the mission asked, albeit in true hunter fashion."

"Well, who's at fault then?" Ikora asked.

"I am." Krim and Tank-maiden replied at the same time.

"Well, then I guess you are both at fault." The speaker replies, looking out of the window. "And I personally think the best punishment I can give, is to give you a chance to fix your mistakes, and help us find out what they are doing on Pluto." He says turning and walking toward the table

"Seems fair, don't fuck this up you two." Cayde commented.

"Okay Guardians, you're both on your own for this one, we can't take up resources to send you out to Pluto, and it's one of the few places the golden age expansion never touched. So, you'll have nothing to work with out there." The Speaker says.

"Okay Guardians, that is all." Cayde added.

With that we departed.

"So how are we going to get to Pluto?" Tank maiden asked.

"Ghost, send Tank Maiden the stealth code we used to infiltrate Crota's death ritual, modified to cloak a ship."

Ghost blinked into existence "Right away Guardian."

"So when are we doing this?" Tank-maiden asked.

"I don't know, Tanky, let's make way for Pluto in the morning. I need the night off." I reply.

"Okay, let's meet here and head off in the morning." With that Tank-maiden Transmatted.

 _"_ _Well, what shall we do with our time off?"_

 _I was thinking we go exploring through the city, poke around, I heard a rumor recently, and I'm wondering if it's true._

 _"_ _The one that there is an underground Guardian fight club?"_

 _Yeah, that one._

 _"_ _Just remember rule one about fight club: don't talk about fight club."_

 _What?_

 _"_ _Never mind."_


	4. Chapter 4: Picking fights

Ch.4 Picking fights

Krim left the tower and walked through the city, keeping on roof tops and staying out of sight, until she came upon an old warehouse.

 _"_ _Detecting a lot of light signatures in that warehouse, it's there, and boy is it packed."_

 _Let's have some fun._

Krim jumped from the rooftop and used her double jump just before she landed and walked up to the warehouse, knocking on the door.

A pair of exo eyes popped out from behind the slide "Identification please." The deadpan male exo said.

 _"_ _He wants you to show him your ability"_

Krim gripped her left hand as a ball of void energy formed and turned into her void bow.

"A Nightstalker eh, haven't seen many of you." The slide closed and the door unlocked and opened, the male exo standing to the side "come on in kid." Krim walked past the warlock exo and toward the crowd of Guardians. Reacting to the fighting in the middle. Krim made her way in and watched a pair of titans duke it out. One of them grabbed her hammer of sol and slammed it into the other who used his fist of havoc to land infront of his foe, their fists clashed and they locked, fire and lighting clash in the center of the circle. The female titan drives her knee into the male, breaking the lock, then drawing back her hammer and hitting directly into his head, disintegrating him, the crowd cheers as he rezzes on the outskirt of the circle. As an awoken Titan enters the ring and raises up the females hand.

"And we have a victor!" He shouts. The crowd roaring with cheers and cursing. "Strong-arm-418!" The referee shouts. "Any challengers to our victor?"

 _"_ _Krim. I know what you're thinking. NO."_

"I'll fight her" Krim says stepping into the circle.

"Challenge accepted, kid" the exo replies, removing her helmet to show her army green head with a handful of dents in it.

"Then we have a fight, Strong-arm-418, the fan favorite verses!" the announcer leans over to Krim. "What's your name kid?"

"Krim 'Shill slayer of Oryx."

"Krim 'Shill, the slayer of Oryx!" The ref turned to Krim "good luck kid." And with that he ducked out of the circle.

Strong-arm was already prepared to fight, helmet on and charging Krim before she was ready, slamming her to the ground

 _"_ _Told you this was a bad idea."_

 _Shut up._

Krim armed her smoke grenade and smirked as a cloud of smoke covered her and Strong-arm, turning Krim invisible allowing her to shade step away and behind the Exo. Once the smoke cleared Krim was waiting, knife drawn for the titan. "Come on punchy, you can do better." Krim taunted. The Exo accepted the taunt and charged even faster. This time Krim was ready. She shade stepped aside, causing the titan to miss, giving Krim a moment to fire all three void arrows she had into the exo, the first two pinning her, the last going through her head and disintegrating her. The room fell silent as the Exo's army green ghost went to work on resurrecting her, pulling her body back from the void. Krim stood as her Void bow disappeared to the dark place from whence it came. The ref came into the circle, awestruck. The exo came too and stood up, taking her helmet off and tossing it down.

"What the fuck ref! That's cheating, I thought Nightstalkers weren't allowed in the fights!" She growled.

"Technically, just Tevis isn't allowed to be in the fights, he cheats too much." The ref replied. "I guess we have our winner!" the ref shouted and raised Krim's hand. "Nice work kid, go collect your winnings."

 _Winnings?_

 _"_ _You get Glimmer if people bet on you."_

 _Interesting._

Krim approached the winnings table, removing her helmet, behind the table stood a modified tower Frame, like the ones who handle the bounties and mail. This one was painted black with a Mohawk, and had a bit of a bad attitude.

"Whatcha want bluey?" The Frame asked in a gruff, irritated voice.

Krim reeled from the mildly racist remark, but continued nonetheless. "I would like my winnings please."

The Frame tapped away on his screen. "Name? Bluey."

"Krim 'Shill."

"Let's see here… Krim 'shill, slayer of Oryx?"

"That's me."

"Here you go, 4,000 Glimmer."

"That's it?" Krim asked.

"Look bluey, you weren't exactly favored to win, and although that makes bets for you worth more, it means those looking for a quick buck tend to avoid your little blue ass like the plague, so you lucked out and won, only a few people thought you had it in you, that's how this game works kid." Krim walked away and observed the fighting, nothing too interesting, just a pair of warlocks going at it. Krim sighs and sharpens her knife on the inside of her left gauntlet.

 _"_ _So... are you gonna keep fighting?"_

 _No, I think I've been indoors too long, let's go on patrol._

 _"_ _Where to Guardian?"_

 _Is my old friend up at this hour?_

 _"_ _The Titan?"_

 _No, Vrish, do you know where she's holed up?_

 _"_ _Give me a moment."_ A faint chime was heard as ghost scanned for Vrish's location.

 _"_ _She's awake, out in old Chicago"_

 _Okay, bring my jumpship out to the decamped zone, and we can head off from there._

 _"_ _Right away."_

Krim headed out of the warehouse and to her jumpship, heading for old Chicago

"Ghost, set a comm link up with Vrish, tell her I wanna run patrols with her for a bit."

"Right away." Ghost chimed in while he blinks into existence expanding into a blue orb with bits of his shell orbiting his center. "Comm link established."

"Hello?" a familiar female voice chimed over Krims helmet speakers.

"Is that you, you purple skinned gunslinger?" Krim replied.

"My my if it isn't the newly minted nightstalker herself, I thought I'd never hear from you after you went off to kill Crota's old man, thought you died to be honest."

"Come on Vrish, you know me better, I never started a fight I didn't win, at least in this life time."

"How many times did you get rezzed?" Vrish asked, followed by a pause.

"Thr…thre...three. Buuuuttt, I got a sweet sword out of it."

"Not too bad, I wouldn't have done much better to be honest."

"Anyway, I'm heading down to old Chicago, where are you set up?"

"A few clicks north of the transmat beacon, I got a base set up in an old building, helluva sniping tower." Krim transmats to the surface and sets out for Trish's location, Rezzing her sparrow and gunning it.

"I thought the vanguards didn't sanction missions out here."

"They didn't, I stole a transmat beacon and planted it out here, Zavala gave me a damn earful for it too."

"Nice, what about Cayde?"

"He patted me on the back and told me to be more careful next time I strike out on my own."

"That is very much like him." Krim approached the building where her friend is holed up.

"Okay, picking you up on radar, gimme a second to disable the traps." Vrish replies. A moment passes, some mechanical clicks and clunks are heard, after they stop, a lone hunter emerges, sniper slung over her shoulder, her black armor hiding her well in the night, the only indication she was there was her ghost floating over her shoulder, also decked out in black. The hunter pulls back her hood and removes her helmet, showing her dark purple skin with a faint purple glow beneath it, her light blue hair framing her face nicely. Her yellow eyes, ringed by the subtle flames that mark a gunslinger, quickly examine the purple clad nightstalker in front of her. "Come along, we've got a lot of catching up to do." The Gunslinger turned and entered her base, followed by Krim.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends in Old Chicago

Ch. 5 Old Friends in Old Chicago

Vrish lead Krim to the center of her hideout, decked out with trophies of her conquests, a cot in the back and various pieces of armor and guns, in varying stages of disassembly.

"Good to see you've made this place your home. Jeez it's almost as messy as our camp back in that Martian cave." Krim commented, kicking a half disassembled sniper rifle.

"What can I say, I'm a messy person." Vrish replied.

Krim looked over the state of her friend's base, seeing that most of the trophies she had where helmets/heads of various enemies with a single hole in each one.

 _She never did miss._

"So do you just live out here?" Krim asked to Vrish, who it seemed had disappeared.

"Yeah, mostly at least, the vanguard contact me if they need me in the tower for whatever reason, but I mostly live out here." Vrish replied from behind a partition near her cot.

"What the hell are you doing back there?"

"Getting out of this armor."

"What? You do realize we are in a combat zone right?" Krim replies, blushing under her helmet.

"Yeah, but I've sealed this base up tight, and besides, we are hunters, renegades, wild beasts, we can't stay sealed up in our armor at all times, don't tell me you haven't longed to run free through the wilds unhindered by your armor." Vrish says stepping out from behind the partition, stark naked, wearing only her cloak, the black tattered fabric flowing with her movements.

Krim removes her helmet, smirking and hiding her blush.

"That reminds me, how goes your hunt for a name?" Vrish asked.

"The Cryptarchs uncovered a bit of my past, I was Reefborn, a thief and my name is Krim 'Shill."

"Interesting, so how are you liking having a real name Krim?"

"It's nice, I guess." Krim trying to stay composed with the naked form infront of her.

"Come on Krim, you may as well strip too, make it less awkward for the both of us."

Krim scowled at the thought, recalling how nice it felt in the med bay, she slowly lost her scowl.

 _"Guardian, I know I say this a lot"_

 _Then don't_

 _"But as your guide I have to advise you that-"_

 _Ghost, trasmat my armor to the ship._

 _"Damnit! No I refuse to…to strip you naked."_

 _Ghost…_

 _"No, absolutely not."_

 _Ghost._

 _"Na-ah, not happening"_

 _Ghost._

 _"Nope"_

 _Pretty please._

 _"Oh traveler forgive me."_

With that Krim's armor disintegrated, save her cloak, and transmatted back to the ship storage.

 _Thank you ghost._

 _"Shut up."_

Krim stretched and examined her form, much like Vrish she had a very agile build, her breasts where pert and small, just enough to be noticeable.

"Okay, let's grab some weapons and go hunting." Vrish says tossing Krim a thigh holster and a shoulder strap. "Use these to carry around your weapons, you are only allowed two, other than your knife and super weapon of course."

Krim put on the thigh holster, only needing her The Last Word and her knife.

 _Ghost, have The Last Word and my Knife transmatted back._

 _"Right away"_

With that Krim's knife and The Last Word appeared in her hands.

"You ready to go?" Vrish asked, her sniper slung over her shoulder, a Kukri sheathed on a belt just above her butt.

Krim nods and attaches her belt with her knife sheath, her gut knife using the same placement as Vrish's Kukri.

"Come my friend, we've new trials to stalk." Krim comments and smirks.

"There's the Krim I know."

"So where shall we head?"

"Well, I personally find the jungles are the best place to go hunting in the buff. So let's get going."

"I'll race you."

"You're gonna lose Krim, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Let's find out." With that the two went to the exit and set off in their sparrows.

Krim darted through the buildings, stark naked on her Sparrow, she admittedly loved the feeling of freedom that being naked brought, lucky old Chicago wasn't an alien planet so she didn't need a respirator to breathe, the additional thrill of riding her sparrow through the ruins of old Chicago added more to the adrenaline rush. She loved adrenaline, even for a hunter she had a bit of an adrenaline addiction. She gunned it over a fissure, realizing she couldn't make the jump in her sparrow she kicked off of it and blink jumped to the far side, rezzing her sparrow under her as she landed and set off, just behind Vrish.

 _Damnit, she's gonna win!_

 _"Well, she does know her way around Old Chicago."_

 _I can't let her win!_

 _"I hope you know I still don't condone anything about this situation."_

 _You wouldn't be the hardass I know and love if you did._

Krim and Vrish raced around, dodging building remnants and trees alike as the ruins of Old Chicago became consumed by nature.

"We are nearly there, better get the lead now or accept defeat." Vrish comments back to Krim.

Krim in response revvs her sparrow as fast as she can get it going, staying just behind Vrish.

 _Damn, she's good._

 _"This is basically her homeland, in fact I think her ghost rezzed her in old Chicago."_

 _And that's definitely a black market booster._

 _"She isn't the only one getting black market modifications."_

Before long Vrish stopped at the edge of a cliff with a pathway leading along the left side of it.

"Looks like I win." Vrish remarked, dismounting her sparrow.

"Damn it." Krim replied bitterly.

"Don't beat yourself up, this place was my home, in another life, I guess it is again, but anyway." She made way to the path. "Come along." Krim followed along as Vrish laid out, fully prone, looked down her scope and scanned the perimeter. "Interesting…"

"What is it?"

"Upper left side, fallen patrols, they shouldn't be here, the fallen have no territory here." Vrish says pointing to a small fallen group, led by a Vandal, decked out in white armor with red cloaks.

"A scouting party?" Krim replies.

"Yeah, but I don't recognize the house colors."

"What colors are they?"

"White and red."

"Holy shit, Skraklis."

"What? Who's that?"

"A Target, an infamous fallen Kell, he wore white armor and a red cloak." Krim Replied as Ghost spawned into existence.

"A new house perhaps?" Ghost asked, floating over my shoulder.

"Maybe, but why?" Vrish asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, they must be expanding territory, I think they set up on Pluto, so they must be looking for resources." Ghost added.

Vrish watches the scouting party. Her ghost popping up over her shoulder, it floats over to me, it's pink light blinking as it looks me over "Vrish?" her ghost asked, in a female voice, turning toward her.

"Yes Rose?" Vrish replied, not looking up from her scope.

"May I suggest we interrogate the fallen patrol? I do have a fallen dialect translator."

"That sounds like a plan, if our guests are up for it?"

Rose turned to us. "What do you two think?"

"Guardian-" ghost starts.

"Let's do it." I say cutting ghost off.

"Good, let's get to work." Vrish replied.

With that the duo slid down the Cliffside, ghosts in tow, Krim shooting a void ball from her bow that entangles the patrol group. They meet with the group, they are snarling and drawing their weapons, Krim fires off a shot into each of their hands, effectively rendering them harmless, they hissed and spoke in their dialect, Rose split apart, her triangles orbiting her pink core as they spoke. "Well, they are very angry at you, I'd translate what they are saying, but not all the insults they are using actually translate into English."

Krim smirked. "Ask them why they are here." Rose flickered and uttered the question in fallen dialect, the Patrol responded, they didn't seem to be giving up anything.

"They say they wouldn't give up that information if their lives depended on it." Rose stated.

"Which one said that?" Vrish asked, drawing her kukri.

"The Vandal" Vrish walked behind the vandal and ran him through with her kukri. Causing the dregs to growl and bark at her. She pulled the knife and put it through his head next, killing him.

The dregs seemed much more of the defensive now, Rose inquired with them again, Krim putting a bullet into each of their kneecaps, and right before the void ball disappeared, rendering them helpless. They reacted more viciously, but appeared to be fighting with eachother, as if one wanted to give up the information. Krim picked this up and blew a bullet through the other ones head, leaving the one who wanted to talk alive, and stunned.

"Try now" Krim replied, detached, and almost enjoying his suffering. Rose, closed up and turned to Vrish, who nodded, somewhat bewildered. Rose asked for the third time, hoping this would be the last time. The Dreg, seemingly given up, utters the information.

"He says they are looking to make a camp here, but the other houses are too overbearing and control the eastern hemisphere, and they thought there was no guardian presence here" Rose paused, as if unwilling to utter the next words. "He also wants you to end him painlessly, and that if he lived he would be a shame to his people if he returned like this" Vrish was somewhat stunned by this, never has a member of the fallen done something like this.

Krim smirked devilishly "I'll gladly end him." She drew her knife and pulled it across his throat, a spew of gas escaped and he died. Vrish and Rose stood somewhat shocked, Krim was never the type to enjoy violence this much, something was off with her, never the less, they had the information they came for, and they set off for camp again.

* * *

 **And that's the close of Chapter 5, sorry it ended kinda abruptly, but I'm working on Chapter 6, What is up next for our awoken hunter and ghost, you shall soon know!**


End file.
